La mision
by purpleshinesalvatore
Summary: Bella es una volturi , Aro le dice que tiene que ir a Forks a investigar sobre unos vampiros que han estado matando demasiado humanos , Bella y Edward se enamoran sin darse cuenta , pero ¿ que pasa si no es lo que pensaban? , ¿que pasa si alguien esta formando un ejercito para derrotar a los Volturis? .
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo 1

Bella pov

estaba en mi habitación cuando tocaron la puerta

. -adelante-

-bella los amos quieren verte- dijo alec

-bien vamos-

-sabes de quieren hablarme -

-no tengo la menor idea pero parece ser importante así que date prisa-

corrimos a velocidad vampirica hasta el gran salón principal, las puertas se abrieron y entre.

-amos para que solicitan mi precencia-

-Isabella querida tenemos una misión para ti , claro si aceptas-

-saben que por mi no hay problema solo díganme donde y que tengo que hacer-

-bien es en Forks y tu misión es averiguar quienes son los vampiros que están provocando tantas muertes , cuando sepas quienes son nos llamas y nosotros nos haremos cargo , pero mientras duras un tiempo investigando te quedaras en la casa del clan cullen , ellos te ayudaran con lo que necesites -

-bien esta todo dicho cuando parto-

-mañana mismo querida-

-bien con su permiso me retiro-

bien ahora tendría que empacar y ver que llevaría , igual no pensaba llevar mucho pero como era de esperar Jane ya estaba en mi habitación empacando todo el armario.

-ni lo pienses no llevare tres maletas Jane , olvidalo-

-oh si , claro que si , lo necesitas , el clima allá no es como aquí hace mucho mas frío y aunque no seas capaz de sentirlo , te recuerdo querida amiga mía que tienes que conservar las apariencias -

-bueno supongo que tienes razón pero solo llevare una y eso es todo-

-perfecto -

-bien ahora sal que quiero estar sola -

-ah pero que aburrida-

yo solo rode los ojos ante su comentario y me puse a escuchar música hasta el amanecer. luego me prepare y baje donde mis amos me esperaban .

-bien aquí tienes esta es una tarjeta de crédito con todo el dinero que necesites y esta es la llave de tu coche , te lo entegraran cuando bajes del avión -

-okay me pondré en contacto con ustedes cuando tenga información -

luego de eso me subí a un carro negro que se supone me llevaría al aeropuerto y después subi al avión privado de la guardia .sin mas que hacer me puse mis audiculares y me puse a escuchar musica . Cuando llegue tome el carro el cual era un audi negro y puse marcha en la dirección que me dieron de los cullen . Solo espero que esa familia no sea un estorbo para mi misión.


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2

Bella pov

cuando me baje del carro , Carlisle había abierto la puerta de la casa , sabia quien era porque había visto fotos de todos los clanes en la guardia.

-bienvenida Isabella , adelante-

-un gusto en conocerte Carlisle pero puedes llamarme Bella si quieres-

-bien , pero déjame presentarte a mi familia , ellos son Esme mi esposa ,y mis hijos Alice,Jasper,Rosalie,Emmet y Edward-

pude ver como Alice y Edward fruncian el seño ,al parecer no les caía bien pero ese no era mi problema.

-Bella ven déjame mostrarte tu habitación-dijo Esme así que la seguí hasta el tercer piso y entre en mi habitación , cerrando la puerta tras de mi ,luego guarde mis cosas y me cambie de ropa por una mas apropiada para el clima , no podía sentir frío pero como decía Jane debía guardar las apariencias .


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3

Bella pov

cuando me cambie baje las escaleras y todos se quedaron mirándome.

-empezare con la investigación después de todo esa es mi prioridad -

-esta bien pero Edward ira contigo , después de todo no conoces los alrededores y así el te puede explicar cuales son las reglas-

-bien entonces empecemos de una buena ves-

sali de la casa con Edward pisandome los talones, entramos al bosque y empezamos a correr pero de repente el paro.

-que pasa-

-tengo que explicarte las reglas , primero , no puedes alimentarte de los humanos del pueblo, segundo , no te metas con los lobos -

-hay lobos-

-si -

-genial-

-otra cosa , quiero saber porque no puedo leerte la mente y Alice no puede ver tu futuro-

-asi sus dones, bueno es que mi don es un escudo mental y nadie puede entrar si no quiero-

-eso es interesante, sabes pensé que serias mas, no se , volturi , pero la verdad eres mas normal , hasta me caes bien-

-tu tambien me caes bien cullen-


	4. Chapter 4

CAPITULO 4

BELLA POV

-Bien que es lo que saben de los vampiros que han estado atacando -

-bueno sabemos que son tres nómadas y sospechamos que están formando un ejercito , porque no están matando a los humanos solo se los llevan y los convierten-

-valla eso es interesante , se han topado con ellos alguna ves-

-si pero no hemos podido atraparlos , son muy rápidos incluso para mi-

- quieres decir eres rapido -

- bueno no me gusta presumir pero soy el mas rápido de mi familia -

-que te parece si hacemos una carrera de vuelta a la casa-

-acepto-

-bien a las 1, al las 2 , a las 3-

empezamos a correr la verdad era rápido pero no lo suficiente para ganarme así que le pase y llegue primero a la casa .

-que te parece te gane -

-valla eso es … vergonzoso-

-bien tengo que llamar a Aro - subi a mi habitación y llame por el teléfono que me habían dado .

-Aro tengo información -

-valla eso fue rápido Isabella-

-si, son tres nómadas y están creando un ejercito-

-un ejercito-

-si, aun no se cual es el motivo pero cuando tenga mas información me pondre en contacto con ustedes-

-bien Isabella estaremos esperando tu llamada -

luego de eso me recoste y cerre los ojos para relajarme , pero empezó a sonar una hermosa melodía de piano , así que solo me quede tranquila escuchando tan hermosa sonido


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo 5

Bella pov

cuando amaneció decidí que saldría de Forks a buscar información , claramente los nómadas no podían ocultar el ejercito de neófitos aquí, necesitaban un lugar alejado y solitario donde no hubieran tantos humanos. Con eso en mente baje las escaleras donde tos estaban listos para salir.

- A donde van ?-pregunte

- Es que los chicos tienen que ir al instituto y yo a trabajar , ya sabes para guardar las apariencias – respondió Carlisle amablemente

- Ah... entonces nadie me acompañara a investigar?-

-No Bella , me temo que no pero tu ya conoces el área así que supongo que no hay problema , cualquier cosa Esme estará en la casa por si necesitas algo-dijo Carlisle sonriendo a lo que Esme solo asintió

- Esta bien Carlisle -

- De acuerdo Bella , siéntete como en casa , chicos vayámonos-

Sin mas todos salieron y partieron , así que decidí irme yo también , luego de un par de minutos llege a Seattle y tal como sospechaba estaban rondando por aquí porque percibí su olor y cuando llege al lugar donde el rastro terminaba me sorprendió ver una fortaleza en el tope de una montaña muy aislada de la civilización , rápidamente me escondí detrás de un árbol y pude ver como había varios chicos entrenando ciertamente estaban creando un ejercito pero en verdad que eran estúpidos , ni en un millón de años podrían vencer a los volturis , eso era imposible . Salí corriendo de ahí y llege a la casa , agarre el teléfono y le llame a Aro.

- Hola Aro tengo información , si están creando un ejercito de neófitos , de hecho los están entrenando en una fortaleza -

-Bien , quédate por ahí , ya tenemos pruebas suficientes para acabar con ellos pero necesitamos idear un plan , así que quédate con los Cullen hasta que te ordenemos lo contrario-

-Esta bien nos vemos -

-Hasta luego Isabella -

Después de hablar con Aro escuche un poco de música hasta que los chicos llegaron y Emmet me reto a ganarle en los vídeo juegos , así que pasamos la tarde entre risas hasta que oscureció y todos fuimos a nuestra habitación .


	6. Chapter 6

Capitulo 6

Bella pov

Ya había pasado una semana desde que ví a los neófitos y no había vuelto a acercarme por ahí , si lo hacía seguramente habrían acabado conmigo . Con los Cullen las cosas iban bien y de hecho había empezado la escuela con ellos , el primer día de clases había sido , como decirlo … interesante .

Flashback

Durante toda la noche Alice me había abrumado de tanto cambiarme de ropa , debía admitir que esta chica era mucho peor que Jane , mucho peor , pero a pesar de todo me agradaba y nos habíamos hecho muy buenas amigas , lo mismo con Rose , pero no pasaba mucho tiempo con ella ya que ella y Emmet se enceraban horas y horas en su habitación y creo que ya saben haciendo que . Cuando llego la mañana nos fuimos a la escuela , Emmet y Rose en el Jeep de Emmet , Jasper y Alice en el Porche de Alice y Edward y yo en el carro de Edward , cuando llegamos a la escuela todos nos miraron , bueno mas bien a mí , las chicas me fulminaban con la mirada y los chicos me miraban embobados por lo que Edward se tensó y me tomó de la mano , lo cual me sorprendió pero no dije nada y bueno así paso el día , con los chicos persiguiéndome y Edward salvándome de ellos . Pero al fin se terminó la escuela y nos fuimos a casa. Cuando estaba por entrar a la casa Edward me llamo .

- Bella … ¿ me puedes acompañar a dar un paseo ? - dijo Edward suavemente

- Claro vamos - Salimos de la casa hacia el bosque , no corrimos , sino que caminamos a paso humano y cuando estábamos a una distancia considerable de la casa nos detuvimos .

- Bella tengo que decirte algo muy importante – dijo Edward seriamente mientras me miraba a los ojos .

- Adelante dime , pero ¿ Es algo malo ? Porque honestamente me estas asustando -

- No , no es nada malo o al menos eso creo , todo depende de como te lo tomes – dijo Edward casi en un susurro , que si hubiera sido humana probablemente no hubiera escuchado - Desde que llegaste fué como si me hubieras hecho despertar de la inmensa soledad en la que estaba sumergido , al principio no sabía que era la que sentía , pero hoy todo se aclaró ante mi , cuando fuimos a la escuela y todos se quedaron mirándote , no sabes las ganas que tenia de correr y arrancarles la cabeza a esos imbéciles y màs aun cuando oí sus sucios pensamientos hacia tí , no comprendí por que me molestó tanto pero después de una larga y extensa conversación conmigo mismo finalmente lo descubrí … descubrí que estoy enamorado de tí y después de tantos años solo y en la oscuridad , no pienso volver a sentirme así , no pienso dejarte ir , porque tu eres mi felicidad , eres mi luz y no voy a permitir que la oscuridad me cubra nuevamente , sé que lo que te acabo de decir es mucho para procesar pero te pido que me des una oportunidad de hacerte feliz – dijo mirándome fijamente a los ojos haciéndome ver que todo lo que dijo fue verdad .

- Edward lo que acabas de decir fue muy hermoso y debo decir que yo también siento lo mismo pero en serio ¿ Crees que algo entre nosotros podría funcionar ? Es decir tu eres un Cullen y yo una Vulturi , sabes lo que eso implica , las cosas no son tan fáciles -

- Lo se pero si queremos estar juntos podemos hacerlo ¿ no puedes dejar a los Vulturis ?-

- No es tan fácil , sabes que Aro no deja ir así de fácil a sus dones y mi don les brinda seguridad por lo cual seria mas difícil , pero creo que hay una manera -

- ¿ cual ? - pregunto Edward rápidamente.

- Bueno en realidad tengo 150 años con los Vulturis así que si saco eso a flote cuando hable con Aro tal ves me deje ir -

- Entonces ¿ me prometes que si Aro te deja libre entonces estaremos juntos ? - yo asentí y el siguió hablando – entonces te preguntare algo ¿ Quieres ser mi novia ? -

- Claro que quiero Edward – dije mientras me colgaba de su cuello para besarle apasionadamente y valla que se sintió bien , sus labios eran tan suaves y adictivos que fue todo la que necesite para perder el control , lo estrellé contra uno de los árboles y empecé a desabrochar su camisa mientras el me sujetaba la cintura y nos cambió de posición por lo cual ahora era yo la que estaba contra el árbol . Edward levanto mis piernas , las cuales enrosqué en su cadera mientras el beso iba aumentando de velocidad , pero de repente se separo bruscamente a lo que yo lo miré desconcertada .

- No me mires así , es solo que es demasiado rápido y tu te mereces algo mejor que esto - susurró Edward mientras acariciaba mis labios con la yema de sus dedos .

- Pero yo quiero , ahora – dije con un puchero mientras lo atraía nuevamente hacía mí .

- Yo también quiero , pero vamos a hacer las cosas bién-

- Esta bién pero mejor vayámonos antes de que cambie de opinión ¿ si ? - mencione mientras lo abrazaba.

- Sí volvamos a casa -

…

Cuando llegamos Alice estaba en la puerta dando saltos .

- Bella ven vamos a prepararte para la cita – musitó Alice mientras me tomaba de las manos y me jalaba .

- ¿ Cuàl cita ? - - Es que tenía pensado invitarte a salir , pero ya vez que Alice no me dejo ni decirte , pero dime ¿ Aceptas salir conmigo ? - mencionó Edward mirándome tiernamente .

- Claro que sí -

- Hay ya ven , Bella que perdemos tiempo – me dijo Alice mientras me arrastraba hacía las escaleras .

- Sálvame – musité volteando a ver a Edward .

- Lo siento pero no puedo con la duende – dijo éste riendo .

Después de eso Alice y Rosalie pasaron la tarde cambiándome de ropas , maquillándome y peinándome , la verdad era muy agotador , pero todo era por Edward , me vistieron con un vestido color violeta largo con corte de sirena , un maquillaje muy natural , mientras que en mi cabello hicieron hermosas ondas que caían sobre mi espalda y mis zapatos eran unos tacones plateados con pequeños diamantes que brillaban al reflejarse la luz en ellos . Cuando baje a la sala Edward estaba esperándome vestido con un muy elegante traje color gris , valla que tenía suerte , este hombre era hermoso y era solo MIO.

- Luces hermosa – mencionó Edward mirándome con devoción .

- Tu no estas nada mal cariño – dije mientras le daba un suave beso .

- Mejor vayámonos antes de que pierda el control contigo , porque te juro que ganas de hacerte mia no me faltan – dijo cuando sujetaba mi mano y salíamos de la casa .

…

- ¿ A donde vamos ? - pregunté una vez en el auto .

- Es un sorpresa -

- Pero yo odio las sorpresas -

- Pues ésta te va a encantar – dijo mientras se inclinaba hacia mi para besarme , beso al cual respondí gustosa. Después de viajar como por media hora llegamos a un restaurante hermoso con estilo Victoriano . Edward se bajó del auto y abrió mi puerta como todo un caballero , cuando entramos al restaurante un camarero nos guió adentro .

- Edward ¿ Por que el restaurante esta vacío ? - mencione cuando noté que solo estaba el camarero .

- Es porque tenemos todo el lugar para nosotros por una noche – dijo Edward mientras me besaba .

- Perdón , pero aún sigo aquí – dijo el camarero .

- Lo lamento Seth , lo olvide – le dijo Edward sonriendo .

- Bueno acompáñenme al jardín – dijo Seth , Edward tomó mi mano y empezamos a seguirlo , cuando salimos quedé sorprendida pues delante de nosotros se mostraba un hermoso jardín , lleno de flores , con un camino de pétalos de rosas que llevaba a una enorme carpa blanca , debajo de ésta había varios cojines esparcidos por todo el suelo y un montón de velas aromáticas .

- Bueno hasta aquí llego yo , si necesitan cualquier cosa solo llámenme – después de que Seth se marchó , Edward me llevó hacía la carpa y una vez allí nos sentamos con mi espalda pegada a su pecho , mientras que sus brazos sujetaban mi cuerpo .

- ¿ Sabes algo ? Te amo – susurró Edward en mi oído haciéndome estremecer , me voltee para besarle .

- Yo también te amo ¿ sàbes ? Nunca pensé que encontraría el amor pero ahora sé que quiero estar así contigo por el resto de mi existencia -

- ¿ Así como ? -

- Así , abrazada a ti , sintiendo tus caricias – respondí mientras escondía mi rostro en su cuello y aspiraba su aroma .

- Yo también Bella , créeme que yo también -

fin del Flashback

Bueno de eso había pasado una semana y desde entonces éramos novios , solo estábamos disfrutando el tiempo que teníamos juntos porque sabíamos que en algún momento teníamos que hablar con Aro y no sabíamos como lo tomaría , con la familia de Edward no había ningún problema , pues me aceptaron inmediatamente . Pero en fin , en este preciso momento Edward y yo estábamos en mi cama abrazados mientras el acariciaba mi espalda y yo hacia dibujos en su pecho . Pudimos oír como alguien aparcaba al frente de la casa y como la puerta de esta había sido abierta .

- Chicos bajen ahora – pudimos oír como Carlisle nos llamó y por el tono de su voz no era nada bueno . Edward y yo nos paramos rápidamente y bajamos las escaleras hasta el primer piso donde ya estaban todos y no se necesitaba ser jasper para darte cuenta de la tensión que había en el ambiente y no pude creer lo que ví . Los nómadas estaban en la puerta .

Pero ¿ Que hacían aquí ?


End file.
